Ichiro Tachimi
Biography Ichiro Tachimi (Japanese: 立見一郎, Tachimi Ichirō) (October 31st 1925-January 3rd 2013) was a Japanese WWII Veteran and the maternal grandfather of Maria Tachimi who died in 1989 at the age of eight Appearance During the war, he has dark hair, brown eyes, and wore an IJA uniform, he keeps this as a ghost In the 80's, he wore a red coat, a blue shirt underneath, and his hair slightly grey from age, As a ghost, his throat now has marks on it due to his death. Quotes I think POWs thought I was autistic because I rarely spoke, was socially awkward, had vocal quirks, and a preoccupation with only beating Mikey and not any other POW, I was bought to a doctor's office and he diagnosed me with mid-functioning autism, I was disinterested in POWs and even my own commanding officers except, they saw I attacked Mikey more, they thought it was just a sign of adolescence, As I was 17-20 during my army service I will never forgive those girls, for killing my granddaughter, my pet fox and now her, I will never forgive them, I hate them, she was only 8, an 8 year old child! Imperial Japanese Army rules were quite strict, If you didn't kill anyone, you were beaten for six months, or, forced to kill yourself, POWs were beaten, I was the only soldier that beaten up Mikey, as he was called Kitsune Emono, meaning Fox Prey in Japanese, I spoke perfect English, I only spoke Japanese when I was beating him or when communicating with other guards, Since I was only 18 at the time, during that time, I was shy, young, and not very good speaking, I was very soft-spoken, even when speaking Japanese, instead of a harsh-tone, But, I was like a mine, according to some guards and didn't like getting disturbed, like, when I was looking at a couple of flowers I found, Mikey stepped on them and destroyed then in front of me, Other POWs yelled "RUN LIKE H***!", and I attacked him, then one of the guards said "It's okay Tachimi, we'll get you some new flowers", and I was like "Flowers? I don't want flowers, I WANT HIM DEAD!", and I beaten him up again, I think I broke his arm doing that. I was called the "Witch" by POWs because I was very passive and wanted to sit alone in private, I was mostly seen sitting in a near some blocks, playing with Maria the Kitsune, Other guards didn't mind, They called me "Changi Mine" as I was like a mine and didn't want other people disturbing me. I was one of the youngest guards, and very young and also very naïve-natured, and I preferred reading, nature, drawing and calligraphy than torturing POWs. My parents were killed in the Hiroshima bombing, Mikey's parents died in 1946 and 1944, his mother died in 1946 due to cancer and his dad was killed by a robber, So, we were put under the same house, he refused to eat with me, or even go near me, I still attacked him during my time as a POW, We left when we were 23, I went back to Japan and met my wife, Matsuko, who was my age, we met in 1946, and he met Annie, I had 2 children, Satsuki born in 1961 and Yuu born in 1965, and Mikey had Martin and Sheena, Yuu married a Japanese woman named Atsuko in 1982, and he had two boys, Hideki and Kuyo, Hideki in 1990 and Kuyo in 1984, but Kuyo doesn't really remember Maria too well, and I heard Kuyo now has another child, Setsuko, born in 2010, but, I never saw her, and I died before I could meet her, or his family. When my parents died, I spent days crying in my bedroom, 1942, was the last time I ever saw them, and they died in Hiroshima in 1945 and I never got to say goodbye. My parents promised my commanding officers I don't rape anyone, they promised and they kept it. My granddaughter loved Transformers, I would play with her, I would get VHS tapes and watch it with her. ~ Ichiro on Transformers. Me and Mikey GOT TO LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE after the war, we were under the care of Mikey's uncle, who was 45, and died at the of 90 in 1990, His uncle, really liked me and saw me just like an adoptive son, I was considered the "shy and gentle" type by him and I moved back to Japan after my fox died because his yard reminded me when she got shot and died in my arms, but I was given a stuffed toy fox before I went back to Japan, I was homeschooled, had an exchange and got permanent residence in Japan then went to America in 1980, where my daughter married Mikey's son, and had one child, a girl Maria, who would die aged 8. When I saw my fox again, I found out it's tail has split into 7, the animal keeper told me it's from age of death, It was still like a normal fox. Mikey made fun of my accent and bullied me in the US, Ironically enough, he almost died in a POW camp, mostly by me beating the c*** out of him, And oh, another irony, our kids married each other. When it was Christmas Time, I got kanji flash cards so I could practice calligraphy. Personality Unlike most POW guards, who were aggressive towards captors, he was gentle and not cut out for fighting, but was slightly-short tempered, He had a love of nature and animals, he was timid, shy, and sometimes cocky, yet very sweet-natured. Despite his sweet natured personality, he was nicknamed by POWs, "The Fox of Imperial Japan" due to him constantly beating only one POW and not any of the others. Trivia *His surname means "standing" in Japanese *His autism traits are derived from the creator Japanlover86. *He hates and fears fundamentalists, due to his bad memories in Florida in a fundamentalist neighbourhood *His rank in the Imperial Japanese Army was Lance Corporal. *He is very fond of calligraphy. Category:Males Category:People with Autism Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters that were never put to rest Category:Ghosts Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:People from Japan Category:Males from Japan